Re-Hashed History
by Eloraic
Summary: In a time of peace that was seeming to last forever, one lone patroller must answer the new call, one that will help shape the future of the world..as well as the past. Just what has he gotten himself into this time? (A retelling of the Xenoverse 2 Story Mode, but with added dialogue from the Time Patroller!)


**Yo, what's up everybody. How's it going? My name is Elo, pleased to meet you. I've been thinking about stuff to write and all that jazz, and this story came to me at about 11:28 at night, so we'll see how far this goes. This will be a somewhat retelling of Xenoverse 2's Time Patrol plot, but with my own Time Patroller (Based on my experience with the story). This is my first story ever written, so don't expect complete perfection.**

 **Shoutout to Wlfmanjack and lilytherose2112, without them I probably wouldn't have the motivation to actually start this, check out their stories! if you want. you know whatever. no pressure.**

 **Leave a review please, I'd love the chance to do better in the future. Without any further ado, though, here goes my first story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rise of a new legend! The Selected Time Patroller is here!**

Capsule Corp. A business known for its genius inventions and great designs. This was the location that a Saiyan was sent to scout out information from. He listened in closely, eavesdropping in the conversation between the Prince of All Saiyans, Vegeta, and his wife, Bulma Briefs.

"They really do go at it.." The Saiyan muttered to himself, pulling back into cover just to receive a call.

"Just wait one moment!" The rambunctious voice of the Elder Kai yelled into the microphone.

"Oh, What's up Mr. Elder Kai?" The Saiyan asked him. He wasn't expecting to be called out in the middle of a mission.

"You've been specifically chosen for that critical mission! Now go out there and do it!" The elder kai replied, a tone of satisfaction and knowing in his voice. The Saiyan smiled with glee and pumped himself up.

"Aw yeah! Let's go!" He yells, taking off and flying back to his new destination.

Behind the building, however, Young Trunks and Goten stop.

"Hey Goten, did you just hear that?"

"Uh-uh."

* * *

The Saiyan continued his flight, all the way to Conton City, the new place that was the home of all the Time Patrollers. The city was huge, a major improvement compared to Toki-Toki City, in the Saiyan's own opinion. He flew downwards to the ground and landed smoothly. Waving at fellow patrollers, he started to search around, before he saw her, the Supreme Kai of Time, waiting for him at the entrance.

"Welcome!" she exclaims, waving him over. Wasting no time, the Saiyan raced over there towards her, ready to be briefed on his new mission.

"Hello, Mister..Erm..What was your name again?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked him. The Saiyan laughed a little, before answering her question respectfully.

"My name is Jonathan, but people call me JoJo for short." He nodded his head. The Time Keeper's mouth opened in a small 'Oh.." movement as she recalled his name. "Right, Jonathan. You've been selected to be placed in a very special task, one that is more important than **everything** you do here. Are you sure you're up to this?" Jonathan nodded, a smile donning his face.

"Supreme Kai of Time, I was born ready."

* * *

Leading the way up the stairway to destiny **(AN: His words, not mine.)** , the Supreme Kai of Time walked into the giant doorway portal that separated the graceful and peaceful Time Nest from the bustling and busy Conton City. Jonathan took a minute to marvel at the scenery, before shaking his head and steeling himself. He had a mission to get to! Talking to the Elder Kai, he was quickly rushed out of the place and into the time vault.

"Alright, This is how your job works. Ready?" The Elder Kai was answered by a swift, yet firm nod. "Good. Your job is to go into the past, the history of our world, and right any wrongs that any evildoers may do, any questions?" This time, he was answered with a quick shaking of the head.

"Good, off you go then." He told him,and Jonathan smiled with glee. Taking a scroll into his hands, he closed his eyes and brung it close, letting it work its magic.

And then, everything went white.

 **COMING SOON, Part 2.**

"My name is Goku, and I'm from earth!"

"Who's this intruder!? No matter, I will squash him like you two!"

"Goku was supposed to die in this fight. You did the right thing."

"This.. This is Terrible!"

* * *

 **I'm calling it a chapter for now. Sorry for it being so short, I'm, again, typing this really late at night and running off of ideas in my head. This story will be updated whenever I get the chance to, and I will continue to work on this during any free time! That being said, thank you for reading this far. (If you got bored and skipped to the end, I don't blame you) Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and have a great day/night! Eloraic, falling out.**


End file.
